


like a lollipop

by angelsaves



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Packing, Podfic Welcome, dildo blowjob, disaster lesbian Shana Madej, useless lesbian ryan stephanie bergara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: In which Shana adds a little something to her outfit, and Ryan is mesmerized.





	like a lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> betaed by mardia!
> 
> for visualization purposes, [this is what shana's packing](https://shevibe.com/shilo-pack-and-play-posable-silicone-dildo-blue-and-yellow.aspx#oid=1026_1)

Ryan Stephanie Bergara is not the type of girl who makes a habit of checking out her friends' crotches. It's just that, when Shana shows up at work when Ryan is already there, her crotch happens to be approximately at Ryan's eye level. It's perfectly natural for Ryan's eyes to sort of graze over that area on the way up to her face when they say hello. Right?

It wouldn't even be an issue, except for how today, there's a suspicious bulge in Shana's chinos, and Ryan almost swallows her tongue. Is she -- is she _packing?_ She manages to fake normal for long enough to say "Hey, good morning," like a reasonable human being who isn't completely mesmerized by what her coworker and best friend has in her pants, but _holy shit._

Ryan tries hard to focus on work -- she's got research to do, episodes to plan, all that good stuff -- but her mind keeps wandering over to the next desk and what's under it. Is it a pair of socks, or a packer, or what? She's seen Shana naked (they work at Buzzfeed, she's seen _everyone_ naked), so she knows it isn't the homegrown kind, but there are a lot of other options.

Movement catches her eye; Ryan glances over surreptitiously and sees Shana adjusting it, and _fuck_ , that's not socks. Why is Shana packing today, of all days? Does she have a date later, or does she just like the feeling?

Ryan's never tried packing or strapping it on herself -- she's usually more into mouths and fingers -- but for some reason, the idea of Shana with a cock is driving her absolutely crazy. She wonders what it looks like, what it feels like, Jesus, what it _tastes_ like. Shana's sweat, probably, and silicone. Her mouth waters.

Shana looks perfectly calm, like she usually does, like nothing could rattle her. Sure, she's afraid of weird things like random people sticking her with heroin needles (seriously, who would waste their heroin that way, Madej?), but most of the time, it seems like she floats on the surface of life like a duck on waves.

...No, Ryan is not going to think about ducks. She's fallen down the Wikipedia spiral that led to finding out what their penises look like before, and she's not going to do that again, especially not at work.

Anyway, Shana doesn't look uncomfortable or anything. She must do this a lot, just hanging around at home, not to be squirming in her seat or checking to make sure it's still in place or touching it that often -- and, God, the image of Shana lounging on her couch, packing in the soft sweatpants she likes to wear -- Ryan is going to _die._

This isn't working. She hasn't been this unproductive since the day they let the Gentlemanly dudes give them makeovers and they put Shana in a deep V... and, uh. That gives some new perspective to her current obsession, now that she thinks about it.

Ryan gets up and heads for the restrooms, figuring she'll go splash some cold water on her face and give herself a stern talking-to in the mirror. It's not until she gets there and catches sight of Shana over her shoulder that she realizes she's been followed. "Uh, hi," Ryan says.

"Hi," Shana says. She takes a step towards Ryan, and, when Ryan backs up, another one, cornering her by the paper towel dispenser. "It's not polite to stare."

"I --" Ryan flounders. "I wasn't? I mean, I was. You're right."

"I am right," Shana agrees. She's absolutely looming right now, and even though Ryan could probably take her in a fight, all those noodly limbs are kind of intimidating. "Tell me why."

"You, uh." Ryan waves her hand vaguely in the direction of Shana's crotch. "You're... you're packing."

"Well spotted," Shana says. "You're into that?"

"I -- yeah, I guess I am," Ryan says. Then, with one of her bursts of courage, she adds, "I'm into _you_."

Shana grins, wide and delighted. "Good," she says. "Because I had this great idea about the two of us monopolizing one of these stalls for a while, and it's nice to know you're on board."

"Oh my god, I'm _so_ on board," Ryan says in a rush.

"C'mon." Shana guides her into one of the smaller stalls, then closes the door and leans up against it, lazily stroking the bulge in her pants.

Ryan crams herself between the toilet and the wall and just stares, drinking in the sight. "Jesus, why is this so hot?" she mutters.

Shana smirks at her. "You know why," she says. She undoes her fly and reaches in, pulling out a dildo in possibly the loudest combination of yellow and blue that Ryan has ever seen. "What do you want to do with this?"

She doesn't even think about it -- one moment she's standing awkwardly, the next moment she's on her knees, nuzzling the head of Shana's cock. "It's hard," she says, surprised.

"Yeah, it's a pack-and-play," Shana says. "A little, uh, obvious during the packing part, and not the firmest during the playing part, but I really like -- oh, yeah. I like that." Her face is soft and fond when Ryan glances up, the head of the dildo in her mouth. "You can -- if you use your hand, I'll feel it a little more."

Obediently, Ryan wraps her hand around it, pushing up so the base grinds against Shana's cunt, and sucks a little more into her mouth, hollowing her cheeks.

"Oh -- oh, yeah," Shana says. "Can I touch your hair?"

"Mm-hmm," Ryan says, and Shana's fingers card between the strands as she cups one hand around the back of Ryan's head, gently.

"Oh, fuck. You have no idea how you look, do you?" Shana takes her jaw in her other hand, watching Ryan's face as she sucks and jerks her cock. "You're so gorgeous, taking my cock like this -- I'm going to take you home and bend you over and fuck you with it, but for now, this is all we have room for."

"Mmm," Ryan agrees sadly, bobbing her head a little. She knows this is mostly a visual thing for Shana, so she's going to make it look as good as she can; she pulls off with a wet sound and rubs the head over her lower lip, then takes it back into her mouth, deeper this time.

"Oh, fuck," Shana says. "God, I've wanted this -- you on your knees for me -- you looking at me like this --" She wraps her hand around Ryan's, around her cock, and pulls it hard against herself, letting out a high-pitched sigh. "Oh, Jesus, Bergara."

Ryan pulls off again. "Did you just -- did I make you come?"

Shana smiles, lopsidedly. "You sure did. You need a hand?"

"To get up, or to get off?" Ryan asks, smiling back at her.

"Either one," Shana says magnanimously.

"I'll get up," Ryan decides. "I'd rather wait to, uh -- I'd rather wait for what you were talking about. The bending me over part."

"Uh-huh." Shana helps her up, then tucks her dildo back into her pants. "I like that idea too. And the fact that you're not going to be able to think straight all day."

"Like I ever could," Ryan says, and laughs.

"That's a terrible joke, and you should be ashamed," Shana says, but her eyes are crinkled at the corners. "Do we, uh -- can I kiss you?"

"Yes, absolutely," Ryan says, pushing up on her toes to reach, and Shana leans down and kisses her like it's all she's been thinking about all day.

Yeah, this isn't going to be the most work-filled day of their lives. Buzzfeed will just have to deal.


End file.
